


Rising Sun

by roryheadmav



Category: The Avengers (2012), Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful villain returns and he is determined to have his revenge upon Loki. It would take the combined might of Stern Bild's Heroes and the Avengers to defeat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very loooooong time since I last wrote a fanfic. You can definitely blame it on work. All those Internet marketing articles have created a writer’s block that is extremely difficult to break through. This prologue actually took me 7 days to complete. Since I’m sick and tired of writing about homeschooling, eyelash growth products and other crappy shit articles that Internet marketers throw at me, I’ll literally force myself to try writing fics again (this fic in particular), just to save my sanity.
> 
> To you my followers, I hope you will check out this prologue and tell me what you think of it. As you will see, this is a crossover between Tiger & Bunny and The Avengers. It is set a couple of years after the “Siege” story arc. I took some liberties with the comic book bits because I haven’t read a single issue of “Journey Into Mystery”, so I don’t know what Ikol the Magpie can actually do. So for those who take their Marvel canon seriously, apologies for the liberties that I have taken.

**RISING SUN**

**Copyright July 19, 2012 By Rory V. Pascual**

**Prologue**

 

The midnight hour should be the time when all little boys are fast asleep, lost in dreams of adventure and heroic grandeur. But, this was not the case for one boy who was tossing and turning on his bed in his room in a grand castle. For the past four nights, he was plagued by nightmares of a terrible siege, which had brought a great city crashing to the ground. Terrifying visions of an enormous half-human, half-insect-like shadow he had tried to stop, but whose tremendous power literally blew his poor body apart. In his earlier dreams, the shadow's words were nothing more than susurrations punctuated by clicks of mandibles, so that he could not understand what was being said.

 

This fifth night, however, as his dream self was yet again blown to oblivion, the shadow spoke with horrible clarity a single word. "Missschieeeffff."

 

It was then that the boy sat bolt upright on sweat-drenched sheets, furious, flashing jade green eyes falling upon the magpie dozing on its perch at the foot of the bed. Seizing the pillow which he had earlier been crushing the stuffing out of, he hurled it at the slumbering bird. The pillow found its target, and a couple of ebony feathers were thrown into the air at the impact. Before it could land on the floor, the magpie remembered it had wings and soared toward the ceiling. It then dived back toward the boy and began raining fierce staccato pecks upon his head.

 

"What idiotic notion has entered your fool head as to inflict such an indignity upon my person?" the magpie demanded, tearing a few strands of black hair out of the boy's scalp for good measure. "Can't a hardworking bird such as I get a good night's sleep?"

 

"I was going to say the same thing to you!" the boy declared. "You've been sending your nightmares into my mind! I knew it was you the minute that damnable wraith said the word 'Mischief'!"

 

The magpie settled down on the bed beside him. "I was not having a nightmare," it said pointedly. "In fact, I was having a very pleasant dream of a lady with voluptuous assets whom I had the pleasure of consorting with in the past."

 

"If it wasn't you who's been giving me nightmares, then who was it?" The boy ruffled his hair in exasperation. "Argh! I haven't had a good night's sleep in four days!"

 

"What was your nightmare about?"

 

The boy told the magpie then about his disturbing dreams. The bird's feathers bristled, feeling a chill course through its blood.

 

"That nightmare you're having is a memory from recent past, something neither of us should remember since I purged it from both our minds," the magpie said. The bird turned its head toward the light of an, as yet, unseen sun rising at the horizon. "Something is not right here." It looked at the boy again. "Open your mind to me. Maybe I can trace the nightmare to its source. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

 

As the boy obeyed, the bird began to glow with sorcerous energies as it willed itself to be transported to the nightmare's source. As its physical form began to fade, it was then that the unexpected happened. The boy lunged for the bird and wrapped his arms around it, so that he too was taken along.

 

In a matter of seconds, boy and bird found themselves facing the heart of the blazing sun.

 

"You fool!" the magpie cried. "What have you done?"

 

But the boy did not listen to the bird's rants. Instead, he stared, mesmerized, at the pulsing dark shadow at the sun's core.

 

"Are you the one who has been sending me those nightmares?" the boy called out. "Reveal what business you have with me, because I will not have you disturbing my sleep any longer!"

 

A bone-chilling voice answered, "You don't remember me." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

 

"How could I remember someone I don't know?"

 

There was a moment's silence. Realization dawned upon the shadow and he chuckled. "Oh, I see! You have split your soul into two parts. I must confess that I did not recognize you at first in your present form. But I most certainly sensed your true nature in that other." The shadow turned to the bird. "You remember me, don't you?"

 

"It's impossible!" the magpie gasped out. "You're dead! It was Thor who ended your life!"

 

"Yes, thanks to interference on your part. But your brother made the mistake of putting my mortal remains in the heart of this sun, not knowing that I could be restored through its life-giving energies. Now, I have returned, and I intend to have my revenge on he who had instigated my demise. And I believe you know who I'm talking about."

 

Before boy and bird could react, they were seized by long black tendrils. Powerless, neither of them could break free from that terrible grip.

 

The shadow drew his hapless captives close to him, so that he could glare at them through blazing red eyes. "You are useless to me in your present forms." He gazed straight into the cold heart of the magpie. "You wish to be reborn in the body of this boy. Allow me to grant your wish. Let me return you to the being you once were."

 

As the shadow said this, the boy and the magpie were engulfed by raw dark energies which shredded their bodies into molecules. Despite the agony, the boy could feel himself joining with the spirit inside the bird – his body maturing rapidly so that his clothes were torn to pieces, unable to accommodate his growing bulk. Centuries of memories were re-encoded inside his mind. Magical energies suffused every fiber of his being. Overwhelming them all was that insidious malice he never wanted to feel again…

 

"NO! I WILL NOT BE EVIL AGAIN!" he cried out his defiance as he unleashed the magic that he had long forgotten. The sorcerous energy broke the tendril that was holding him.

 

The shadow gazed at the breathless boy now turned man before him with undisguised delight and ardor. "So…this is your TRUE form. You sought to disguise a comely form with one that is twisted with malice and hatred in order to incite fear in the hearts of those who behold you. Or…did you conjure this mask in order to conceal your true sentiments toward the one you call 'Brother'?"

 

"I will not have you speak to me with such lasciviousness in your words! I am still a Prince of Asgard!"

 

The shadow seized his prey again, letting long, black tendrils caress that handsome face and slide over every inch of that luscious body. "I will take great pleasure in your utter degradation, little god!"

 

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a frightened voice exclaimed, "No! I won't let you touch him!"

 

As the confused young god looked on, the shadow's eyes turned blue and he thought he saw wisps of long, golden hair flying from its misshapen head.

 

"Run! RUN!"

 

Then, the shadow's eyes reverted back to fiery red. "I think not!"

 

Panicking, the god let lose a mage bolt. Such was the concussive power of the bolt's impact that it sent both god and shadow flying in opposite directions.

 

Like a fiery comet, the god felt himself plummeting back toward Earth. Using what raw power he could muster, he tried to check his fall before his body crashed on hard ground. It worked. His descent slowed, and he landed on a pile of garbage in a dark alley.

 

For several minutes, he just lay there, naked and dazed.

 

"Oh my God!" a frantic voice suddenly said above him. "Are you hurt?"

 

Through blurry eyes, he could make out a man's concerned face. And…what was that on his chin? He tried to sit up, only to flop back weakly.

 

"Just hang on! I'm going to call an ambulance!"

 

Hearing the word 'ambulance', the god dredged up what little strength he had left to grab the stranger's hand. "Please! No ambulance! Shelter…that's all I need." Although it was beneath him to do so, he said earnestly, "I'm begging you!"

 

The man was not agreeable to this. Nevertheless, he nodded in acquiescence. "Let's get you inside my apartment."

 

The god tried to get up again, but the man waved him back down. Despite his slighter frame, the man picked him up easily in his arms, and carried him up the whitewashed steps and into his apartment.

 

A half hour later, he was sitting on a couch, his still trembling frame now clothed in a green shirt which was a bit tight at the shoulders and a pair of new but comfortable boxers. The man had been kind and patient enough to wash his body of filth, but he could not help flinching every time fingertips touched his bare skin.

 

As he curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, the man – who had been puttering around in the kitchen – presented him with an unfamiliar, but truly appetizing looking dish and a plastic squeeze bottle containing mayonnaise.

 

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

 

"Just some fried rice I whipped up. Go ahead. Eat up. It'll taste a lot better if you add some mayo."

 

Gingerly, the god picked up the plate and placed it on his lap. He took a spoonful and then squeezed a small drop of mayo on top, before putting it inside his mouth.

 

"It's delicious!" he told his expectant host truthfully. Never had he tasted anything so exquisite before. As hunger took over with a vengeance, he squeezed more mayonnaise on top of his fried rice and devoured it to the last grain with gusto.

 

The man waited patiently for him to finish with that kind, thoughtful smile on his face. When he was done, his host moved to take his plate and spoon, but he shook his head and, instead, carried it over to the kitchen sink to wash it himself.

 

"You should let me do that," the man said gently behind him.

 

"No, I'm being an imposition to you," the young god countered. "It's the least I could do."

 

The man breathed out heavily, visibly discomfited about something. "I don't mean to pry, but I just want to be sure that you're…Were you raped?"

 

The plate and spoon fell with a clatter at the bottom of the sink.

 

The god raised his arms to wrap them around his shaking form. "No. But he had clearly voiced his intention to do so."

 

The man shook his head. "Then we must call the police. If someone's after you…"

 

"No! The police can't do anything against him! No one can! I've had enough of people getting hurt and dying because of me! I'm not even supposed to be here! I should leave right now!"

 

Sighing, the man led him back to the couch, and they sat down together. "Listen. I don't know what's going on, but I can see that you're in grave danger. It would be very stupid and heartless of me to let you leave, knowing that there's a maniac out there who's after you."

 

"I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself."

 

"I don't think so. Just looking at you, I can tell that you're scared shitless. You asked for shelter. But I would like to offer you more than that – sanctuary. I may not look capable, but I used to be a Hero. My…lover, who is currently on a business trip, still takes Hero jobs on occasion. Plus, I mustn't forget our friends. Rest assured that we can and will protect you."

 

The god's eyes widened. He was in the home of a superhero, which was much worse. However, he knew he had no other choice than to accept the man's offer of sanctuary. "I…I will gladly accept your offer, but please don't tell your lover and your friends about me. If word gets around that I'm… Please! I just want to be left alone!"

 

He let out a surprised gasp as he was pulled into a comforting hug. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. But I still need to explain to them who you are and why you are living with me. I could say that you're a friend who's in dire straits and that I decided to take you in, give you a brand new start in life, so to speak."

 

"Thank you, thank you very much," the god said in relief, wiping away the tears that were filling his eyes with the back of his hand. "But, I just can't be a freeloader. Maybe you have something for me to do."

 

"Actually…you might be able to help me out," the man brightened up. "I'm opening this café in the next few days. It's nothing fancy. I just want it to be a nice, cozy place for people to relax with their friends. I need someone who can bake pastries or serve food to the customers."

 

"I can do both! I promise I won't let you down!" It was then that his green eyes again focused on the curiosity on the man's face. "You have a funny-looking beard."

 

The man laughed at that, gesturing to his chin. "Oh, this? My daughter didn't like me with a beard when she was still a baby. That is until I decided to shave it in the shape of cats." He struck a pose and gave the god a broad, toothy grin. "You like my kitty beard, huh?"

 

The god chuckled at that vain pose. In truth, he found that that ridiculous beard truly suited the cheerful, generous man before him.

 

A hand was then extended to him. "I'm Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. What's your name?"

 

"My name is Lo…" The god stopped himself at once before he could reveal his true name. He didn't want to lose this newfound friend to the innumerable sins of his past. Shaking Kotetsu's hand, he introduced himself with a warm smile, "My name is Locke Serrure."

 

~~~~~

 

"Hurry up!" the little girl urged her uncle who was huffing and puffing behind her halfway down the hill. "I think we're near the place where the meteor crashed."

 

"You go ahead, but don't get too close to it," her uncle said breathlessly. "I'll catch up with you."

 

The girl rolled her eyes upward, wondering why the two men in her life – one of them being her own father – were so unreliable. She pushed her way through the bushes, wincing as branches scratched her arms. When she emerged from the foliage, she gasped at the sight of the huge crater before her, much more the pale naked man lying curled up in its center.

 

"Uncle! There's someone here! He looks hurt!" she called out. Ignoring her uncle's cry to wait, she ran down the crater's sloped walls and hurried to the man's side.

 

"Mister? Hey, Mister! Are you okay?" Carefully, she lifted the man's head and cradled it on her lap. Despite the stubble on his face and the paunch on his belly, he was still an attractive man, his long blond hair flowing over her thighs.

 

At her urgent queries, the man's eyelids fluttered open to reveal bright blue eyes. Seeing that he was in the arms of a child, he started to pull away, but the girl held him firmly.

 

"Don't move!" she said sternly. "You'll only injure yourself further."

 

"I thought I told you to wait for me! You never listen to what your elders tell you!" The girl's uncle scolded her. Turning to the stranger, he asked, "Are you alright, man?"

 

"I…think so. Got the wind knocked out of me, I guess."

 

"Yeah!" the girl's uncle remarked in agreement, surveying the damage caused by the meteor. "A meteor crash can do that to you." He looked at the man. "I've never seen you around these parts before."

 

"I…uh…was just passing through and…"

 

"Well, you're in no condition to go traveling around," the little girl concluded. "Uncle, why don't we take him in? He looks like he could use our help."

 

Her uncle was about to tell her something about being wary of strangers, but there was only seriousness on the girl's face. He could only groan in surrender. The girl inherited her stubbornness from her father, who was also his younger brother.

 

Together, they helped the man to his feet. The girl's uncle removed his jacket and draped it over the man's trembling form.

 

"Thank you," he said, "for helping me. I promise I'll pay you back somehow."

 

"Oh, don't worry about that! Just think about getting better first," the girl said reassuringly. "My name is Kaede Kaburagi, by the way, and this is my Uncle Muramasa."

 

The man smiled shyly at the child and her uncle. "I'm Robert Reynolds, but you can just call me Bob. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

 

~~~~~

 

In an undisclosed location, a super computer in the form of a silver eyeball with wires protruding behind it like optic nerves was hard at work on a complex circuit board. Feeling a familiar presence, it dropped what it was doing and floated toward the glass window. Only someone who personally knew this artificial intelligence would be able to tell just how happy and eager it was at what it had sensed.

 

"You have finally returned, Master!" the computer declared with absolute joy. "Welcome back!"

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos or grammar errors, please excuse them. I’ve been up since 2:30 am. I couldn’t work on the blasted articles I’m supposed to do so I ended up writing this instead…largely because I want to see Loki wearing that Tiger & Bunny garcon outfit from the cake figures. >XD

**RISING SUN**

**Copyright July 21, 2012 By Rory V. Pascual**

**Chapter One**

 

Two weeks later…

 

Director Nick Fury was walking with calm, firm strides, heading for the SHIELD conference room. His cool exterior, however, belied the tumult inside his head. The only sign that he was distraught was the way he held on to the black folder marked "CONFIDENTIAL", hand clenching and unclenching as though he was debating on whether or not to throw the damned thing away. Fury could only hope that the special individuals he had summoned to the meeting would not be there, although he knew this was unlikely.

 

As Fury pushed the doors to the conference room and locked it behind him with his electronic key, he was not at all surprised to find everyone assembled already. You can say anything and everything about the original Avengers, but one thing they are not is lacking in punctuality.

 

Except for Thor who looked resplendent as always in his regular battle armor, everyone was in civilian attire. As always, Tony Stark had his booted feet up on the conference table, wearing a slightly faded AC/DC T-shirt and blue jeans. Steve Rogers, seated to the right of Fury's vacant swivel chair, was clad in a plaid shirt that clung tightly to his muscled frame. Looking visibly uncomfortable in the present company was Bruce Banner, who simply browsed through his own copy of the confidential report that they were going to discuss. Only Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff seemed relaxed, exchanging soft murmurs from which Fury heard briefly the name of 'Bobbi' issue from Black Widow's lips followed by a reassuring pat on Hawkeye's hand.

 

"Feet off the table, Stark," Fury said firmly—an order which Stark grudgingly complied with—as he walked to the head of the table.

 

"I thought Reed Richards was going to be joining us," Steve asked in confusion.

 

"Mr. Fantastic respectfully declined to be in this meeting," Fury answered as he plopped wearily down in his chair, tossing the folder on the table. "If you have read the report, you'll understand the reason why."

 

"I'm afraid I just arrived from Asgard and I have not had enough time to read it," Thor confessed. "With all the troubles we have had of late, I had to make the rebuilding my priority."

 

"Frankly, I don't know what a solar flare has to do with us," Bruce put in. "I've checked Richards' notes and his readings of that so-called 'anomalous energy burst' from the sun are the same as with an occurrence of a solar flare."

 

"Yes, I've also asked SHIELD scientists to do a similar check, and they too arrived at the same conclusion."

 

"And yet Richards insists that something is wrong," Clint interjected. "The man is a scientist, an intellectual. So now he wants us to act on a 'gut feeling'?"

 

Fury breathed in deeply. "I can't deny that Richards is one of the smartest men in the world," he glanced at a scowling Stark. "But this anomalous solar flare has him gravely concerned, and I certainly would not just ignore this especially since it is bothering Richards this badly."

 

"What could spook Richards this much?" asked Natasha, similarly perplexed.

 

"The Sentry," Tony finally declared.

 

That name caused everyone seated at the table to fall into dreadful silence. None of them could utter a word, their minds filling with the atrocities that the former Golden Guardian had committed while enthralled by Norman Osborn.

 

"I must confess I understand how Reed is feeling right now," Tony admitted reluctantly. "When I read that report, I ended up downing several bottles of vodka last night."

 

"But that's impossible!" Thor exclaimed. "I myself brought his remains to the sun. I saw him burn to ashes."

 

"How sure are we that he is dead?" Fury asked in turn. "It was a damned oversight on all our parts. Norman Osborn himself said that the Sentry had resurrected himself using his molecule manipulation powers."

 

At that moment, the buzzer to the conference room sounded. Before Fury could open the door with his remote, Agent Maria Hill walked in—having opened the door with her own key—with some papers in her hand. "Director, these were just sent by Jane Foster at the observatory. You really should see them."

 

The picture on top of the papers caused Fury to turn deathly pale. Noting the sudden change in demeanor in the SHIELD director, all the Avengers stood up to look at what had spooked their leader so.

 

"Shit!" Tony hissed under his breath. Even Bruce flinched and turned away.

 

"What the hell!" Steve also exclaimed.

 

Clint and Natasha were struck speechless.

 

It was Thor who picked up the photo with trembling hand – looking closely at the close up image of the sun and the two distinct human shadows on its fiery face. As the God of Thunder was perusing the picture, Fury had regained enough of his composure to study the data that Dr. Jane Foster had sent them.

 

"What does Jane have to say?" Thor asked, dropping the photo on the table as though it were a snake about to strike at him.

 

"Dr. Foster lost track of one of those…figures…and she could only assume that the sun's energies must have destroyed it," Fury began. "But the other one…she said that it crashed on Earth. Based on her triangulations, the second one landed in a place called Stern Bild."

 

"Stern Bild…" Clint said thoughtfully. "I've never heard of it."

 

"It's a city much like New York but pretty low key. I'm surprised that it hasn't been generating enough media mileage considering the fact that it is the home base of seven major companies," Tony answered. Seeing the looks on the other Avengers' faces, he added, "Hey! A former college classmate of mine is owner of Helios Energy in Stern Bild."

 

"Then I guess you already know that Stern Bild is also a hotbed for mutants, except that there they call them NEXTs," Fury interjected.

 

"NEXTs?" asked Natasha.

 

"It stands for Noted Entities with eXtraordinary Talents." Fury wrote it out on the monitor for everyone to see. "These NEXTs are also superheroes, but they fight crime in the city in order to earn popularity points through a live television series called 'Hero TV'. In fact, your former classmate Nathan Seymour happens to be one of Stern Bild's Heroes, going by the name of Fire Emblem. But I bet you didn't know that."

 

"No," Tony remarked with a pout. "Nathan never thought to mention that to me."

 

"I take it you want us to investigate," Steve concluded in a matter-of-fact manner. "Try to find that mysterious figure that's in Dr. Foster's report."

 

"Yes," Fury said, nodding. "I also think that we should also take this opportunity to build solid relations with the Heroes of Stern Bild. There's no telling when we might need their special talents, especially if we are looking at the possible return of the Sentry."

 

Maria Hill then raised, "I believed that you would have the Avengers go to Stern Bild, so I took the opportunity to contact the city's Judicial Bureau. A Judge Yuri Petrov will be serving as liaison for Stern Bild and the Heroes."

 

"Great job, Hill!" Fury praised his ever reliable agent. "Well, Avengers, I guess you know what to do. We'll provide you with profiles of the Heroes of Stern Bild."

 

As they all filed out of the conference hall, Bruce could not help noticing the troubled expression on Thor's face. Patting the god's shoulder reassuringly, he said, "Lighten up, Thor. At least we're not dealing with Loki this time."

 

"Thank Odin for that!" Thor laughed weakly, although he was not looking forward to another round against the Sentry. "Knowing my little brother, he's probably amusing himself with Leah and Ikol right now."

 

~~~~~

 

Barnaby Brooks Jr. parked his bike on the curb opposite Apollon Café. It has only been three days since his partner and lover's quaint business establishment opened and already it is packed with customers. A group of teenagers were seated on the bench outside, waiting for a table. Upon seeing him, the girls let out shrieks of "Barnaby! Barnaby!"

 

Hearing the commotion, Kotetsu's grinning face popped through the door. Striding over to the younger man, he gave him a rather covetous kiss which caused Barnaby to raise his eyebrows.

 

"Does this mean you missed me?" Barnaby inquired with a smile.

 

"More than you know," Kotetsu murmured, ignoring the half-hearted groans from the teens. Thankfully, all of Barnaby's ardent fans have come to accept his relationship with their favorite Hero. "You certainly took your time coming home."

 

"I must admit that I did arrive 5 days ago, but I didn't get a chance to drop by because I got a call from Justice Petrov. I and the other Heroes had to be hustled into meetings with the Judicial Bureau."

 

"Hero business?"

 

"Highly classified Hero business," Barnaby emphasized the first two words. He then said in low tones, "The Avengers are coming to Stern Bild."

 

Kotetsu's jaw dropped. "You're joking, right? THE Avengers? Earth's mightiest heroes? But why?"

 

"According to Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, the Avengers will be investigating a solar anomaly, but I think there's more to this than he's letting on. Still, I agree with Justice Petrov that this would be a good opportunity for the Heroes to learn from their more experienced colleagues. Nathan is practically ecstatic. It turns out he and Tony Stark were classmates."

 

Kotetsu pouted, unable to hide his disappointment. "Too bad I'm no longer a Hero. I'd really like to meet them, especially Captain America."

 

"Don't worry," laughed Barnaby. "I'll figure out a way to introduce you to them. Maybe I can invite them to your café. Business is booming, I see."

 

"Well, I'm not taking full credit for it!"

 

Suddenly, Barnaby found both of his arms grabbed. Looking down, he saw Pao-Lin Huang grinning impishly at him at his left. At his right, Karina Lyle was sticking her tongue out at him.

 

"Revealing highly classified information already, huh, Barnaby," Karina said with a snort.

 

"Karina, you know for a fact that Kotetsu can be trusted. He was Wild Tiger after all. And, he's also my official consultant."

 

"And more. I can't forgive you for stealing him away from me. It's unfair!"

 

"Maybe one of the Young Avengers will be coming along," suggested Kotetsu. "I heard there are a lot of cute guys in the team."

 

"No," Pao-Lin chimed in. "Both Karina and I have set our sights on someone much closer to home."

 

As the two men looked on in surprise, Karina and Pao-Lin ran toward the bench and somehow managed to squeeze themselves on the seat together with the protesting teens, just as the object of their affections strode outside, bearing a tray of scrumptious mint pastries. Even Kotetsu could not help but smile in admiration.

 

Locke certainly cut a striking figure in that garcon ensemble – white silk shirt, green tie, black vest and apron around his waist, trousers, and spit-shined shoes on his feet.  With regal grace, he presented the tray to the giggling girls.

 

"Would you ladies like to partake of some of my mint and raspberry puffs while you're waiting?" Locke inquired gallantly, a charming smile on his handsome face.

 

"Did you make these, Locke?" one of the girls asked, as she daintily picked up one pastry.

 

"Of course he did, stupid!" Karina declared huffily, before giving the older man a shy smile.

 

"Pao-Lin, you don't have to be shy with me," Locke told the twitching girl. "You can eat as much as you want."

 

Pao-Lin greedily grabbed five pastries from the tray, much to the outrage of Karina and the others. All decorum thrown out the window, she devoured the mint pastry with gusto, saying "That's why I love you, Locke!"

 

Laughing, Locke took the bit of mint icing from the girl's cheek with his finger and put it inside his mouth, causing the teens to swoon and Pao-Lin to blush a bright pink. "I love you too, little darling!"

 

Barnaby chuckled. "I guess my popularity has declined considerably."

 

"And that's a good thing," put in his lover. "At least now, I can keep you all to myself." Kotetsu waved to his efficient helper. "Locke, come over here for a minute. There's someone I want you to meet."

 

Leaving the tray on Pao-Lin's lap, he strode over to the two men.

 

Kotetsu introduced, "Locke, I finally have the pleasure to introduce to you my former partner and now lover Barnaby Brooks Jr. Barnaby, this is my good friend Locke Serrure."

 

Locke reached out and shook Barnaby's hand. "Delighted to meet you, Barnaby! Kotetsu has been telling me so many great things about you."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Locke!" said Barnaby in acknowledgement. He then inquired, "Haven't we met somewhere before? Your face looks so familiar to me."

 

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

 

Kotetsu draped a protective arm over the taller man's shoulder. "Locke here is staying with me for the time being."

 

"I hope you don't mind," Locke shyly told Barnaby. "It's just a temporary arrangement. It seems the apartment next to Kotetsu's is going to be rented out soon because the tenant will be leaving the city. I'm just saving some money so that I could get the place."

 

"Stay as long as you like, although in your case, I'm guessing you've been playing housekeeper." Barnaby murmured in Locke's ear, "Kotetsu's quite the slob, isn't he?"

 

"Yes, I know," Locke giggled in turn.

 

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Kotetsu glowered at the two men.

 

"Locke! You have to kick out some of those people in there!" Karina complained. "We're starving to death out of here!"

 

"Didn't I just give you some pastries?" Locke asked, mildly exasperated.

 

"Pao-Lin ate them all!" The girls lifted the empty tray in emphasis.

 

"If you'll excuse me," he gestured in apology to the two men as he hurried back inside the café, grabbing the tray along.

 

"Why don't you come inside and grab a bite to eat?" Kotetsu invited his lover. "Locke makes a fantastic Pasta Bolognese and his milkshakes are absolutely divine."

 

"Maybe later. But, I would appreciate using your Men's Room though," said Barnaby, squirming a bit.

 

"Go on inside. Just go behind the flower boxes and turn left."

 

"Thanks." Barnaby gave the older man another quick peck on the lips as he went inside the café.

 

Karina certainly had every right to complain. The place was packed with people, most of them teenage girls and women, and they don't seem at all interested in leaving any time soon. As for Kotetsu's charismatic garcon, he was probably inside the kitchen, judging from the muffled clatter of plates and trays coming from within. Barnaby found the Men's Room easily. After relieving himself and washing his hands, he walked outside, only to have his green eyes focus on the round windows of the kitchen doors. Out of curiosity, Barnaby peered through the window, his eyes widening in shock at the astonishing sight inside.

 

Locke was now dressed in a white patissier's uniform with a green cravat tied loosely around his neck. Flying all around him were eggs, candies and other cake and pastry ingredients. Waving his hands like a conductor, the dough on the table before him was being kneaded and pounded thinly with a rolling pin. Cutters rose in the air and cut the dough into the desired shapes. Swirls of icing slithered like white snakes on some cakes sitting in a corner table. The oven door opened and a tray filled with pastries to be baked flew inside.

 

Barnaby squeezed his eyes shut for a second or two. When he opened them again, Locke was bent down over the table, kneading a thick blob of dough with his hands. As he brushed his hand over his face, flour stuck on his cheek and nose.

 

Turning toward the door, Locke gave him that charming smile. "Is there anything I can do for you, Barnaby?"

 

Barnaby rubbed his eyes, wondering if his tired mind was playing tricks on him. "No, I'm fine," he said as he pushed the kitchen door open a crack. "I just came from the Men's Room."

 

"Why don't you come around later this evening? I'll fix you and Kotetsu something nice."

 

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He then said, waving. "I'll be seeing you, Locke. Bye!"

 

"Bye!"

 

Using his preternatural senses, Loki waited until he was sure Barnaby had left the café. He had been careless, not even thinking that someone would be curious enough to see what he was doing inside the kitchen. He was already considering putting up a "KITCHEN STAFF ONLY" sign on the doors. One thing's for certain though. He has to be extra careful around Barnaby Brooks Jr.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 2

**RISING SUN**

**Copyright August 1, 2012 By Rory V. Pascual**

**Chapter Two**

"Kaedeeeee, why are you so cruel to your Papa? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to call me?"

 

Kaede rolled her eyes, seeing her beloved but rather exasperating father kneeling on the floor of his apartment while he whined his heart out over the phone's video link. "Dad, didn't I call you last night? What, you want me to call you every minute?"

 

Kotetsu thought for but a second and then answered, grinning, "Yes, that would be great!"

 

Kaede exhaled harshly, her lips forming into a pout. Changing the subject, she began, "So, how's the café doing?"

 

"Pretty well actually," her father answered. "My loyal patrons certainly can't get enough of seeing their idol Wild Tiger."

 

"Dad, is it you whom your loyal patrons really want to see or your hardworking garcon? Speaking of which, you haven't introduced me to Locke yet."

 

"He's closing up the café, but I'm pretty sure he's on the way home right now." Kotetsu's face soured. "And why are you asking about Locke? How did you even hear about him?"

 

"I'm just curious, Dad. Karina and Pao-Lin wouldn't stop fangirling over him whenever I talk to the two of them on my cell. They won't even send me a picture of him."

 

"Kaede, please don't tell me that you're exchanging your dear Papa for his garcon. That would break my heart!"

 

"Dad, I'll never get married if you're always like this! Maybe I should hang up the phone right now."

 

"No, no, don't do that!" Kotetsu hurriedly said. "I promise I'll behave." He then became serious. "Okay, I know something's troubling you. Is it about that guest you and Muramasa have at home right now?"

 

Kaede found herself scratching her head. "Yes, it's about Mr. Reynolds. I'm really worried about him, Dad. He doesn't want to go out of the house, like he's afraid of something. He says he has agoraphobia, but I really don't think it's a simple phobia at all. I wish I could explain it well. There's something not right. Sometimes, I think he's more afraid of himself."

 

"Where is he right now?"

 

"Sleeping in the guest room. Grandma went to check on him and she saw that he was crying in his sleep. I really feel bad for him, Dad. What should I do?"

 

Kotetsu let out a sigh. "If it's agoraphobia, then he would need psychiatric help. Phobias can be pretty serious if the fear is that deep rooted."

 

"I don't think a shrink will be able to help him. Uncle offered him some sleeping pills to help him sleep and he absolutely refused to take them, saying he's had enough of drugs and people confusing him with advice."

 

"That doesn't sound good," her father said, frowning. "It looks like he has been taken advantage of in the past."

 

"Dad, do you think you can come here?" Kaede begged him. "I'm really concerned about Mr. Reynolds."

 

"Just why are you so worried about him, Kaede?"

 

The little girl reluctantly replied, "He told me once that if he and his wife Lindy had a child, he would've wanted it to be like me. He was so sad when he said that. I want to help him, Dad."

 

Kotetsu looked thoughtfully back at his daughter. Kaede didn't have to guess what was going through her father's mind. He was definitely wondering how the two of them could be so much alike when it comes to that strong and fervent desire to help people. The blood of Heroes truly runs in the Kaburagi family.

 

"Kaede, judging from what you told me, it seems Mr. Reynolds has definitely taken a liking to you. Why don't you try to convince him to get out of his shell? Maybe you and your Grandma can start by letting him help around the house. Get him busy, so he won't have to think about his fears. Then, perhaps you and your Uncle can take him around Oriental Town, introduce him to everyone. I think the most important thing for now is to let him feel comfortable in his surroundings and with the people. He already trusts you. I'm pretty sure there is nothing that he won't do for you, even if it's something as difficult as getting over even a small measure of his fears."

 

Kaede gave her a doubtful look, but she knew her father was right as always. Still, she asked again, "I do hope you can come home. Maybe talk to him. Give him advice." She finally added what was really inside her heart. "I really miss you too, Dad."

 

Kotetsu lifted a finger to touch his daughter's image on the video link. "I miss you too, Kaede."

 

At that moment, there was the sound of a door opening followed by a man's tired but happy voice, saying, "Kotetsu, I'm home. If you haven't had dinner, I've made some Chili Dogs and topped them with the leftover creamy coleslaw."

 

"I'll talk to you later," Kotetsu whispered to his daughter, realizing that the man whom she wanted to meet had arrived.

 

"Oh, you're so not doing this to me, Dad!" Kaede warned him before letting out an ear-piercing shriek of "LOCKE!"

 

Before her panicking father could press the button to end the call, Locke's smiling face popped up beside him.

 

"Oh, hello!" Locke greeted the little girl who had now turned beet red. "You must be Kotetsu's daughter, Kaede. My, you are so pretty! You look just like your Mom!"

 

"Uhm…er…thank you?" Kaede asked timidly, although she was actually close to screaming. Damn, that Pao-Lin and Karina! Why didn't they tell her he was drop dead gorgeous?

 

"Hey, Locke!" Kotetsu asked suspiciously, a dark scowl on his face. "Are you hitting on my little girl?"

 

"DADDY!"

 

Locke burst out laughing, showing white even teeth. With infuriating casualness, he removed his muffler and began wrapping it around a steaming Kotetsu's face. "Oh, don't worry, Kaede. Your Dad's just being protective of you. I have an older brother who is just as overprotective of me."

 

Kaede couldn't help asking, "Is he as handsome as you?"

 

"Well," Locke thought long and hard, "he's pretty good-looking in his own right. I'm adopted, so we don't really look alike. He's blond, heavier of build. To be honest though, your Dad kinda reminds me of him." He found himself glancing at Kotetsu whose face was now entirely covered by the muffler except for his flashing amber eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kotetsu. Can you still breathe in there?"

 

Kotetsu tore the muffler off with a wild roar and pounced on Locke, his tanned fingers closing around that creamy white throat. "JUST DIE!"

 

Kaede could not stop laughing at the antics of the two men so that she at first didn't notice the man who entered the kitchen.

 

"Kaede, are you okay?" Bob Reynolds inquired in concern, his blond hair ruffled by sleep. "I thought I heard you cry out."

 

"Oh, no," she reassured him. "I was just talking to my Dad."

 

Before Bob could blink at the video link on the phone, Locke had already broken free from Kotetsu's grasp, calling "See ya, Kaede!", and ran off to the kitchen to heat up the chili hotdogs on the microwave.

 

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Bob," Kotetsu greeted her daughter's guest. "Kaede and I can get pretty hyped up over the phone."

 

"It's okay, Kotetsu," said Bob, smiling wistfully. "I must admit I'm rather envious of the two of you. I wish I had a daughter like Kaede."

 

Kotetsu could see for himself how much the older man truly cared for his little girl. "I trust that you will take care of her for me while I'm away, Bob. But I'll try to find a way to visit Oriental Town soon. I really want to meet you in person."

 

"I very much want to meet you as well," Bob confirmed. He patted Kaede's head. "Don't worry. I'll protect Kaede with my life."

 

"Thank you, Bob," Kotetsu said gratefully, seeing the sincerity and determination on the man's face. Turning to his daughter, he advised, "You take care of Bob as well, Kaede."

 

"I will, Dad," Kaede replied, before growling, "and be nice to Locke!"

 

As she hung up the phone, Bob inquired, "Who's Locke?"

 

"My Dad's friend. Locke's been helping him out at the café."

 

"What does he look like?"

 

Kaede's delighted squeal and squirms was answer enough.

 

"So he's that good-looking, huh," Bob remarked with a side grin, cocking a blond eyebrow up.

 

Kaede's face turned completely red as she ran for her bedroom, screeching, "Why are all the men in my life tormenting me?"

 

Robert Reynolds chuckled. He was planning to make the little girl a glass of warm milk as an apology. But then, his blue eyes focused on the phone sitting on the counter. In reality, it hadn't been Kaede's playful chat with her father that had woke him up, but a prickling feeling inside his head. That feeling became a nagging discomfort when he neared the kitchen, only to disappear when he finally spoke with the girl and her father.

 

He knew in an instant who the source of his unease was – Kotetsu's mysterious friend, Locke.

 

##########

 

Loki could not shake off his feeling of distress after that brief chat with Kaede. It did not have anything to do with the little girl. But there was definitely something wrong, like there was a dark shadow lurking behind her. Lost was he in his troubled thoughts that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Kotetsu laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

Noticing how white the other man's face had become, Kotetsu asked, "Are you okay, Locke?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine," he smiled reassuringly. "I just had a long day."

 

"Listen, I'll finish cleaning the dishes. Why don't you sit down on the couch and watch some TV?"

 

Loki nodded at that suggestion. "Yes, I'll probably do that. Thanks, Kotetsu."

 

As Kotetsu took over for him, he went over to the couch. Taking the remote that was sitting on top of the table, he switched on the TV. What he saw on the screen, however, did not do anything to settle his already frayed nerves.

 

"KOTETSU!" he called out as he turned up the volume.

 

Kotetsu instantly saw the shock and fear on Loki's face. As he turned to the TV, his heart was suddenly filled with dread.

 

"To recap what has just happened, there has been a breakout at Abas Prison," Hero TV announcer Mario declared in his usual bombastic manner. "Although the Heroes have been able to recapture the prisoners, notorious jewel robber Pauly and his gang have escaped, with Barnaby Brooks Jr. as their hostage. Earlier, Barnaby had been forced to use his Hundred Power to fight a powerful NEXT. But since his power ran out, he fell into the hands of Pauly and…"

 

Loki saw Kotetsu dry his hands on a towel and toss it on the counter. Without saying another word, he headed straight for the door. Loki leaped to his feet and hurried after him, seizing his arm.

 

"Kotetsu, you mustn't go," Loki said firmly. "Without your Hundred Power, what can you do?"

 

"Well, I have to do something!" Kotetsu cried in anguish. "I can't stand by and do nothing while Bunny is…"

 

Loki fell silent for a moment, hearing that pet name.The god understood all too well how helpless the human felt. Kotetsu would often regale him with tales about his former life as a Hero, and how there would be such painful longing in his eyes whenever he watched the Hero TV broadcasts. The loss of his Hundred Power was truly a great blow for him.

 

"I'm sure the Heroes are doing all they can to get Barnaby back. You must trust them."

 

Kotetsu gripped his shoulders tightly. "Tell me, Locke. What would you do if the one you love is in danger?"

 

Loki swallowed hard as a memory from recent past filled his mind – how he had almost lost his brother during the siege which he had instigated and how he had made the appropriate recompense. Realizing the truth of his feelings now, he knew that, if faced with the same circumstances, he would do the same thing all over again.

 

"I would give up my life for them," Loki answered that question, his jaw tightening in firm resolve.

 

Kotetsu nodded, releasing the god. For a moment, Loki thought he saw a flicker of red in the human's amber eyes. "Then, you and I are in agreement." He then turned on his heels and hurried out the door, with Loki running after him.

 

The two men went straight to the parking basement, heading for one of the locked garages. Kotetsu pushed some buttons on the panel and the gate started to rise with a low rumble. Loki's eyes widened in undisguised awe at the sight of the sleek white and green motorcycle. Painted on the front panel of the bike was the human's Hero name, Wild Tiger.

 

It took only a second for Loki to get back to his senses. "I'll ride," he said, getting on the Lonely Chaser before Kotetsu could say anything. "In your emotional state, you might crash us into a wall."

 

Kotetsu could not argue with that. Nodding, he got behind Loki, wrapping his arms around the god's trim waist. Without saying another word, Loki kickstarted the Lonely Chaser to life, and they roared out of the basement and into the Stern Bild streets.

 

 

##########

 

Loki and Kotetsu arrived in record time at Abas Prison, the god having maneuvered through traffic effortlessly. It was Karina and Pao-Lin—now dressed as their Hero alter egos Blue Rose and Dragon Kid, respectively—together with Origami Cyclone who immediately ran over to them.

 

"What are you guys doing here?" Karina demanded. "Kotetsu, have you forgotten that you're no longer a Hero."

 

"Karina, please!" Kotetsu raised his hands, halting her words, as he clambered off the bike. "What about Barnaby?"

 

"Sky High and Fire Emblem are going after them right now," Ivan said. "They're riding in an armored prison van along Stern Medaille Highway. I think Rock Bison's planning to block the van. He left in his launcher about a half hour ago."

 

"Don't worry, Kotetsu," Pao-Lin offered in reassurance. "I'm sure the guys will get Barnaby back."

 

"Damn it!" Kotetsu drove his fist into a lamppost, creating a dent in the metal. "You don't know how difficult it was to defeat that blasted NEXT. That diamond skin of his was tough to crack. It had to take our combined efforts in Good Luck Mode to break through."

 

"And you think _you_ can do something?" Karina retorted in turn. Softening a bit, she said, "Kotetsu, you're not helping us by panicking like this. I'm sure Barnaby would not want to see you like this. You must calm down."

 

"How can I calm down? God, if anything happens to Bunny—"

 

"He'll be okay, Kotetsu," Ivan declared strongly. "We promise. Nothing's going to happen to him."

 

"Let's take you and Locke to Blue Rose's trailer," Pao-Lin suggested, gently leading the older man. "You can monitor things from there. Locke, please come with us."

 

They all turned toward Kotetsu's dashing garcon, only to let out a collective gasp. The Lonely Chaser was parked along the curb. Its rider has disappeared.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**RISING SUN**

**Copyright August 2, 2012 By Rory V. Pascual**

**Chapter 3**

 

Teleportation has always been a difficult skill to master. Even in his youth, it had taken Loki close to half a century to master this skill to some degree. With his magic just recently restored to him, he was chagrined by the fact that he had to re-learn it all over again in a matter of minutes.

 

As he blinked back into existence somewhere on the Silver Stage, the poor god found himself crashing into some trash cans like a bowling ball and landing on the pavement in a most undignified sprawl. Gingerly, he picked himself up to find a small group of people gawking back at him, eyes and mouths as round as goldfishes'.

 

Although embarrassed, Loki managed to regain some of his composure and gave them a charming smile and a wink. "Sorry about that, folks. Please carry on," he said, before vanishing again.

 

Traveling through the spaces in between worlds, Loki could not help but appreciate the irony that here he was, rushing off to save someone just like his older brother and his team of zealous superheroes. It was furthest from his mind to become a hero. He was happy with his new life as a garcon, thank you very much! But, he could not bring himself to do nothing, especially after seeing Kotetsu so distraught about his lover and the troublesome fact that the Heroes themselves were at a loss on what to do to rescue their comrade. Just this once, he will play Hero, if only to repay the kindness that the mortal had accorded to him.

 

A small smile curled up the corners of Loki's lips. If he was going to play Hero, he might as well look the part.

 

Using his magic, the god willed his clothes to transform. He wanted something that would allow him freedom of movement, if he was going to get into the type of fight that he was already expecting. The closest garments that came to his mind were the training clothes he once used in Asgard. Slowly, he could feel his modern day garb changing and fitting tightly to his skin – olive green shirt shortening, baring his midriff, into a crop top which clung snugly to his chest, silk jacket into tough leather with gold and green embellishments along the collar and shoulders. His trousers also changed into leather, clinging to his long legs. A sash was wrapped around his waist instead of a belt, its ends fluttering free behind him. His shoes turned into boots with gold laces to keep them in place. As a finishing touch, he conjured up a magpie mask on his face with green and gold ties.

 

Now that he was suitably attired, Loki focused his mind on the mission at hand. If he remembered the layout of the city correctly, Pauly and his gang would most likely take the small off-ramp that connects the Silver Stage with the Bronze Stage and then head off into the road that leads to Brox Bridge. There was a very good chance that he could catch up with them before they hit that off-ramp.

 

As soon as that thought entered his mind, Loki willed his magic to take him to that spot. Popping into existence once more, he fell onto the asphalt, gasping at the sight of a car's headlights. Quickly, he leaped out of the way, only to land on the next lane and had to again dodge another speeding vehicle.

 

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he vaulted over a Porsche.

 

To his horror, he saw a large trailer truck bearing down on him. With nowhere else to go, he could only squat down and cover his head. Thankfully, the truck skidded to a halt just a few inches from him, the tires emitting an ear-piercing screech.  This was followed by the rumble of the trailer door being raised.

 

"What do you think you're doing? You could've gotten killed!"

 

Loki raised his head to behold Kotetsu's best friend Antonio Lopez, clad from head to toe in the heavy green armor of his superhero alter ego Rock Bison.

 

"What's going on down there?" a voice inquired audibly over the comlink. Flying overhead was Sky High.

 

"It's nothing," Antonio replied. "Just some tourist who wandered onto the off-ramp."

 

 _Tourist?_ Tony Stark had called his brother that when he had returned to Midgard to retrieve his errant sibling. How could such a word be so irritating?

 

"I'm not a tourist!" Loki said heatedly. "I'm here to help!"

 

"Yeah, right!" Antonio declared in sarcasm, pushing the god away. "Leave this to the professionals."

 

"But—"

 

It was Fire Emblem who next spoke on the comlink. "They're getting close to the off-ramp! If we're to stop them, we have to do it now! I think I have a plan. Sky High, get in front of the van and slow it down with your wind powers. I'll blast the back with my flames and get Barnaby out. Once he's freed, Rock Bison can deal with Pauly."

 

"Are you insane?" Loki retorted, loud enough for the two Heroes on the comlink to hear him. "That van is traveling at top speed! You won't be able to generate enough wind in time for it to slow down! It'll still be like crashing through a wall or, worse, the van would even flip over! Do you want to hurt Barnaby?"

 

"But Barnaby said that he'll be okay because he's wearing his Hero Suit," put in Keith, sounding a bit hurt by the way his wind powers have been belittled.

 

Loki was partly relieved to hear that Barnaby was okay and was able to stay in touch with his comrades. Still, he argued back, "But he's NORMAL, isn't he? Maybe if his Hundred Power was activated, he could probably survive. But not now when he doesn't have his power!"

 

"So what would you have us do?" Antonio asked, already getting frustrated with this stranger.

 

"NO TIME!" shouted Nathan. "THEY'RE HEADING YOUR WAY!"

 

With a low growl, Loki shoved Antonio aside, actually shocking the Hero as he fell on his butt. He dashed down the road, heading straight for the armored van that was barreling toward him. Using his psionic powers, he managed to determine Barnaby's position inside the van – sitting tied up in the center with a gun pointed at his head through the raised visor of his helmet. With his control over his teleportation magic still not up to par, he knew that the maneuver he was planning was going to take all his concentration.

 

"Magic, don't fuck up on me now!" he said between gritted teeth as he leaped head first into the van.

 

Loki felt his body phase through the front of the van, passing as a ghostly wisp through the bodies of the startled old men who comprised Pauly's gang. He blinked back into his physical form inside the van, just in time to grab Barnaby. The effort was greater this time to teleport both him and Barnaby out of the van. That millisecond delay was enough for a bullet to be fired which grazed his shoulder. Still, Loki managed to get Barnaby out, finding themselves tumbling on the highway a short distance away from the speeding van.

 

Sky High and Fire Emblem chose that moment to blast the van with their powers, so that the armored vehicle was briefly tossed into the air before it flipped several times on the asphalt with deafening crashes.

 

"Are you okay?" Loki asked worriedly as he helped Barnaby to his feet.

 

"I'm the one who would be asking you that," Barnaby exclaimed, seeing the bleeding wound through the rip of the god's jacket.

 

"The bullet just grazed me. I'm fine."

 

The sound of metal being torn open caught the two men's attention. Turning, they saw Antonio ripping the door of the van off, only to be punched away by a diamond-wrapped arm. Then, Pauly himself strode out, still dressed in prison uniform but with his entire body encased in diamond. Antonio tried engaging the criminal in fisticuffs, but his great strength proved worthless against that tough, glittering skin and Pauly's rage. With a single punch, Pauly sent Antonio flying through the air a second time.

 

"YOU!" Pauly roared, pointing a finger at Loki.

 

It was a clear challenge that Loki had no plan of declining. He took a step forward, but Barnaby grabbed his arm.

 

"No, he's too strong for you! My Hundred Power…I'm sure it will be coming back any minute now."

 

Loki turned to Barnaby. He was not at all surprised to see a red flame briefly flicker in his green eyes, the same spark that he had glimpsed in Kotetsu as well. Don't these two men truly know what they are capable of?

 

"You're not ready…yet," Loki replied cryptically as he shrugged off Barnaby's grip. "Besides, he wants me. I certainly don't want to disappoint him."

 

"No, wait!"

 

But Loki was already sauntering over to the enraged NEXT, looking at Pauly with mocking assessment from head to toe.

 

"Very impressive," the god remarked as he circled the NEXT. "Is that 24 karat?"

 

"Maybe you'd like to find out," Pauly said, his right hand cracking into a fist.

 

Loki stepped to the side before that hard fist can be driven into his face. The left fist shot out, but he just as easily dodged it by bending low. As he rose, he punched Pauly in the gut, his knuckles painfully cracking as it met hard diamond.

 

"Is that the best you can do?" Pauly jeered at him.

 

Before the god could get away, the NEXT grabbed his neck and smashed him down on the asphalt. The impact knocked the breath out of Loki for just a second. His green eyes narrowed in annoyance, seeing that smug grin on Pauly's face.

 

"Is that the best _you_ can do?" Loki taunted back at the NEXT. "I've been tossed and smashed around by someone a hell of a lot stronger than you. Frankly, you don't hold a candle to him."

 

"STOP INSULTING ME!" Pauly roared as he yanked the god up to his feet, punching him hard in the jaw, the force behind the blow causing Loki to fall back hard against the van.

 

Twisting his body to the side, Loki dug his fingers under the van. With effortless ease, he lifted the van high above his head, drawing gasps from the Heroes who were watching them, and threw it straight at Pauly. Despite his initial shock at seeing the strength of his slighter adversary, the NEXT managed to push the flying van to the side with his arm, only to behold Loki's grim face before his eyes.

 

"I've had enough of your games," the god remarked, and he started raining a fierce volley of punches and kicks on the NEXT.

 

"Ha ha ha!" Pauly laughed, mocking. "That tickles!"

 

"Let's see how you like this then!"

 

Suddenly, flames roared before the NEXT's eyes, blinding him for a couple of seconds. When his vision cleared, Pauly saw Loki standing before him with a fiery sword gripped in both hands.

 

"A sword?" Pauly asked in disbelief. "Do you think that puny weapon can hurt me?"

 

"Why don't you take a closer look?"

 

Pauly let out a shocked gasp, seeing the X-shaped crack on the diamond skin of his torso. He gingerly touched the edges with his finger, only to jerk back in pain from the heat. Even with his diamond skin, he could feel that blazing temperature.

 

With a wave of his hands, Loki dispelled the Sword of Surtur back to the dimension where he had fished it from.

 

"Good night, Pauly!" he simply said as he drove a powerful fist right at the center of that X mark, shattering the NEXT's diamond skin into millions of pieces. Pauly could only utter a pitiful whimper as he collapsed backward onto the pavement.

 

For a while, Loki stood in place, staring down at the NEXT at his feet. Then, he inhaled deeply and bent down as the tension left him, leaving only a good feeling of exhaustion. He did it! He really did it! Now, he knew how his brother felt whenever he saved a life. It felt so damned good to be a Hero!

 

A hand clapped on his shoulder and he saw that it was Barnaby, a proud smile on the Hero's lips. "You were amazing!" Barnaby gushed in praise. "Even Kotetsu and I had a hard time beating this guy."

 

"Yes…I know," Loki said, panting for breath.

 

"Are you a free agent? I mean, if you are…well…" Barnaby paused for a moment before adding reluctantly, "I could use a little competition."

 

Loki laughed heartily at that. "Believe me, I'm not doing this to gain popularity points. I'm just doing a…friend…a small favor. I'm afraid I'm not really cut out for the Hero business." Nodding toward Pauly, he said, "He's all yours, including the points that come with him."

 

The other Heroes approached them as well. Loki almost stumbled when Antonio slapped his back. "Great work there! Sorry I was a little rough on you earlier."

 

"If I remember correctly," Keith Goodman put in, nudging the larger Hero in the side, "he was rougher on you." He even gave the god his trademark salute. "Thank you and, again, thank you very much for your assistance!"

 

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and a finger began insinuating itself under his mask. "What do you have under this mask, eh, you cutie magpie?" Nathan purred in Loki's ear, as his finger traced the prominent contours on the god's face beneath the mask. "Ooh, nice, firm jaw! High cheekbones too! How about giving me a little peek?"

 

Loki squirmed out of the Hero's grasp. "Uh, no, thank you."

 

"BARNABY!"

 

The Heroes whirled to see Kotetsu jumping out of Blue Rose's trailer, the younger Heroes behind him. Without even considering the fact that he was on live television, Kotetsu threw his arms around Barnaby and pulled the younger man into a tight embrace.

 

"I was scared to death!" Kotetsu exclaimed, kissing his lover on the lips. "Are you okay?"

 

"No, I'm fine, Kotetsu," Barnaby reassured the older man. He gestured toward his savior. "But this NEXT here. He saved my life. Pauly shot him in the shoulder and…"

 

All the Heroes turned in the direction of Barnaby's rescuer, only to discover open air where he had been standing earlier.

 

##########

 

It was past midnight when Loki finally decided to return to Kotetsu's apartment. He had been hoping that the older man had gone to Barnaby's condo instead to be with his lover. Despite Barnaby's seeming calm earlier, he knew that the mortal was a bit shaken up by his experience. It was understandable. From his own personal experiences with his brother, no Hero would want to be caught at his most vulnerable moment.

 

But, as he opened the door and switched on the light, Kotetsu was waiting for him, sitting on the couch with a stern expression on his face, arms folded over his chest. Sitting on the table was a first aid kit.

 

Unable to offer an excuse, Loki could only ask one question, "How did you know it was me?"

 

"I wish I could say that it was a lucky guess, but it wasn't," Kotetsu answered. "I suspected for quite some time that you weren't exactly…normal. Call it a gut feeling for being around NEXTs all the time."

 

"Well, I'm not really a NEXT."

 

"If you're not a NEXT, then what are you?"

 

Loki exhaled sharply. "I'm a god."

 

Kotetsu's eyebrows lifted at that statement. "A god…"

 

"An Asgardian to be exact." Although he was weary and wanted to sit down, Loki dared not approach the man who was glaring back at him. Instead, he clasped his hands before him nervously. "As you probably deduced by now, 'Locke' is not my true name, but it is…similar…to what I am really called."

 

Kotetsu stared at him, frowning. Just like the tumblers in a lock falling into place, the older man's face paled as realization set in. "Oh shit! You're that God of Mischief! You're Loki!"

 

Loki raised his hands pleadingly. "Yes, I won't deny that I am that God of Mischief, but I swear that I have done absolutely nothing to deceive you! True, I may have lied to hide my true identity from you, but that's it." He then added truthfully. "After the kindness you have shown me, I could never deceive you."

 

"How about being more honest with me then?" asked Kotetsu, still not convinced. "What are you doing here in Stern Bild?"

 

"I was fleeing from a powerful being who wanted to take my life." Loki confessed reluctantly, "Actually, he wanted more than just my life. He desired revenge upon me because I contributed to his defeat. I wish I could tell you more, but I dare not even speak his name because I know that he will find me if I do." The god let out a shudder. "I will not see death and destruction fall upon this city…or you."

 

Loki flapped his arms wearily to his sides. "I am so sorry, Kotetsu, for not being able to tell you the truth about me. But please believe me when I tell you that I harbor no ill intentions. All I wanted was a safe place to stay." He let out a pained laugh. "I guess I overstayed my welcome. I'll just pack my stuff and be on my way."

 

"Who said you're leaving?"

 

Loki flinched at that query. Thinking that he had misheard it, all he could say was "Huh?"

 

Kotetsu stood up then and approached the confused god. "If you think I'm letting you walk out of here after you have just saved my lover's life, you are sorely mistaken. I must admit that you gave me a hard time trying to convince Karina, Pao-Lin and Ivan that you merely rode me over to Abas Prison and went straight home, and that you weren't that masked NEXT. You scared me half to death though when Bunny told me that you were shot. Are you alright?"

 

"I healed the wound earlier with my magic," Loki said with a shrug. "It was just a graze."

 

Kotetsu peered through the rip in his jacket and indeed saw that the wound had completely closed, leaving only a scar. He then said sternly, "I know you're a god, but please don't do something so reckless and stupid like that ever again."

 

"I promise I won't." The god then asked shyly, "Does this mean I could stay?"

 

"Of course, you can stay! I owe you one for saving Bunny's life." A mischievous grin formed on the former Hero's face. "Besides, I don't want to lose my favorite garcon. The profits of my café will plummet to record lows."

 

Loki laughed at that statement. "Don't worry. I promise I'll work even harder."

 

Kotetsu clapped a hand over the god's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "And I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you, Loki. Now, why don't you go get cleaned up and head right off to sleep? I bet you're pretty exhausted."

 

"Thank you, Kotetsu," Loki said with all sincerity, tears welling up in his green eyes. "Thank you so much for trusting me."

 

The god was about to go up the stairs to get some clothes from Kotetsu's dresser when he heard a startled gasp behind him. Stopping at the middle of the stairs, he saw that the mortal had turned as white as a sheet.

 

"What is it?" Loki couldn't stop himself from asking.

 

"The Avengers are coming to Stern Bild. In fact, they'll be arriving tomorrow," Kotetsu blurted out.

 

Loki blinked, his blood running cold. "The Avengers? My brother Thor is coming to Stern Bild?"

 

Kotetsu nodded his head briskly. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

 

Loki let out a groan as he sat down on the stairs, burying his face in his hands. "Bad, Kotetsu. Definitely a bad thing."


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I lost a writing client so I've been trying to find ways to augment my income. I found a potential job. I *might* write some articles for a coffee table book on the Freemasons here in the Philippines. If I'm lucky, I might even end up becoming editor of the book as well. So please do wish me luck and/or pray for me. I'll try to come up with the next chapter asap since Itokufox on Tumblr made me a delightful fanart to go with it. ;)

**RISING SUN**

**Copyright August 24, 2012 by Rory V. Pascual**

**Chapter 4**

 

Judge Yuri Petrov was on the viewing roof of the Stern Bild International Airport's VIP Arrival building, leaning casually over the guard rail as he gazed at a large passenger airline taxiing onto the runway. Although he seemed calm on the outside, he was inwardly excited at the prospect of meeting their illustrious visitors. While he has spent most of his life living with Heroes—including his late, unlamented father (in his case, at least)—this is the very first time that he will actually meet superheroes of the caliber of the Avengers.

 

A sly grin went up Yuri's lips. He wondered if he will be given the opportunity to show off his powers as Lunatic. The prospect of going toe to toe with Iron Man was something that intrigued him.

 

The sound of footsteps and excited voices behind him drew the judge out of his musings. Although he considered Stern Bild's Heroes—with the notable exception of Barnaby Brooks Jr.—to be pretty unreliable when it comes to official Judicial Bureau matters, they were surprisingly early this time. But, as he turned to greet them, his smile turned into a scowl, seeing the small crowd that had gathered.

 

"I thought this was supposed to be kept low key. Even your company CEOs have agreed to private meetings at the Bureau," Yuri demanded from the happily chatting Heroes. He then pointed to the two people who were clearly not a part of the group. "So what are these guys doing here?"

 

Barnaby scratched his head helplessly. "Sorry about this, Judge Petrov. We were actually sneaking over here from the training center, but Ben and Doc Saito were already in the SUV. We certainly couldn't throw them out."

 

Ben Jackson smiled broadly. "Come on, Judge. Please make an exception, just this once. It's not every day we get to meet stalwarts in the scientific community like Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner."

 

"I WANT TO GET MR. STARK'S INPUT REGARDING THE HERO SUITS!" Saito's voice was an ear-piercing shriek over the megaphone on top of his head.

 

Before Saito could make a move, Yuri snatched the megaphone. "For heaven's sake, you're going to embarrass all of us. And speaking of embarrassments…" He whirled around to point a finger straight at sheepishly grinning Kotetsu. "And what is a has-been Hero like you doing here?"

 

"Bunny-chan invited me," Kotetsu said, remembering to remove his trademark hat.

 

"Being a former Hero, I believe that he deserves the privilege of meeting the Avengers as well," Barnaby put in with a firm tone in his voice that meant he was not taking "no" for an answer. "We owe Kotetsu that much."

 

Yuri rolled his eyes in surrender. "What else can I do? But I want all of you to promise me that you'll behave."

 

He was immediately given a rousing chorus of "Yes, sir!" which only made him even more suspicious. "Come to think of it, I am wondering why all of you are here, and so punctual even."

 

"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Antonio in turn. "It's THE Avengers for crying out loud!" He flexed his brawny muscles. "I want to test my strength against the Hulk."

 

"I can't wait to see Tony again," Nathan declared excitedly, wriggling like a worm on a hook.

 

Shyly, Ivan revealed, "I want to meet Hawkeye. I had hoped he'll be coming as Ronin though."

 

"I have every intention of getting beauty tips from Black Widow," announced Karina determinedly.

 

Pao-Lin declared with bloodthirsty glee, "I want to see how my lightning power matches up against Thor's."

 

Although an interloper, Kotetsu could not stop himself from chiming in, "I'm dying to meet Captain America."

 

Keith nodded in wholehearted agreement, adding, "And get to make Capt. Roger's acquaintance."

 

Inwardly though, Kotetsu's real reason for tagging along was because he wanted to meet Loki's older brother, even if the younger god expressly forbade him from doing so.

 

"Thor's like Keith's dog John," Loki had said to him, cringing on the couch at the memories of Sky High's beloved Golden Retriever pouncing and licking him all over every time they went for coffee at the café. "He'll probably smell me on you."

 

Barnaby, on the other hand, just simply put in, "My reason for being here obviously covers everything that they have mentioned."

 

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them from his sharp olive eyes. "Bullshit! The REAL reason why you're all here is because you want to see the helicarrier."

 

Everyone fell silent, the twinkle in their eyes confirming the truth to what the judge had just said.

 

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but the Avengers will not be arriving on the helicarrier. Remember, I said that their coming here is low key. Tony Stark is flying them all here on his private jet." He heard the noisy drone of a jet behind him. Sure enough, the white jet with the Stark Industries logo painted on the side was rolling up toward the Arrival building. "Speaking of which, here they are now."

 

Yuri could not help the grin that went up the corners of his lips as Stern Bild's Heroes slumped in disappointment, collective groans issuing from their mouths.

 

##########

 

It was Thor, who was looking out the window of the jet, who first noticed the despondent figures trudging out of the Arrival building. "They don't seem happy to see us."

 

Steve peered out as well. "It's understandable. They view us as competition after all."

 

"Nope," Tony said, shrugging, as he took his briefcase which was actually a portable armor. "They're disappointed that we didn't use the helicarrier to come here. I know I am. Would've wanted the opportunity to show off."

 

Bruce laughed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Seeing that we might possibly be dealing with The Sentry, Fury didn't want you using the new helicarrier as a bomb again. You should have seen the hissy fit he threw when negotiating for more money to have the new one built."

 

Natasha squeezed her way between them, lugging her own bags. With a smirk at Stark, she commented, "Maybe we should have let Tony pay for the building of the new helicarrier. He is, after all, our resident billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

 

Before Tony could say anything, Clint hurried after the beautiful Russian, adding, "Fury would disagree with you on the 'philanthropist' bit. He only parts with a few of his millions when it would suit his image."

 

Scowling, Stark yelled after the mischievous Avenger, "Hey, Bird Boy! Hope you didn't lay an egg on my plush velvet plane seat."

 

As the Avengers descended from the jet, they were immediately approached by a handsome young man with flowing gray hair, dressed in a pristine gray suit. He raised his hand up to Tony. "Mr. Stark, I'm Judge Yuri Petrov from the Judicial Bureau. I'm honored to welcome you all here to Stern Bild and…"

 

"TOOOONNNYYYYYYYYYYY!"

 

Yuri was suddenly pushed to the side as Nathan flounced over and draped his long arms around the bemused Avenger.

 

Giving Tony a smack on a cheekbone, Nathan exclaimed, "Tony, Tony, _Tony_! You look marvelous as ever!" Tony flinched as he felt a lascivious hand cup his butt. Thor who was closest to Iron Man discreetly inched away, hiding behind a much smaller Hawkeye. "Ooh! And your butt is tighter than ever!"

 

Antonio was not sure whether he should be happy that his favorite molester was groping someone else's butt other than his own. "Nathan," he said with a warning grumble, "you don't want to get arrested for sexual harassment."

 

"Oh, don't worry!" Tony laughed, waving his hand reassuringly. "I'm used to it!"

 

Bruce was promptly accosted by Ben and Doc Saito who shook both of his hands briskly.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Dr. Banner," Ben declared. "I've read many of your research papers on gamma radiation, and found them to be a mentally invigorating."

 

To everyone else, Doc Saito seemed to be mouthing something. But, surprisingly, Dr. Banner smiled and answered in turn, "Actually, both Tony and I are very interested to see your research and, perhaps, we could see the work that you have done on the Hero Suits."

 

Clint blinked at Bruce. "You understood what he said?"

 

"Why, yes!" Bruce said. "Didn't you?"

 

Clint shook his head and stuck a finger up his ear. "I really should get my ears checked." His eyes fell upon a twitching Ivan. "Hey, you're Origami Cyclone, Ivan, right?" He approached the boy and patted his back. "You and I are really going to get along just fine. You love martial arts as much as I do. You do know I also go by the alias of Ronin."

 

"Yes," Ivan replied softly, abashed by the lavish attention Hawkeye was giving him. "So, you like Japan too?"

 

"I LOVE IT!" Clint said enthusiastically. "Their anime rocks!" He then whispered conspiratorially, "Those girls in SailorMoon are downright sexy. The mini-skirts and their long legs that reach up to the sky."

 

Ivan grinned broadly, seeing that he was in the company of a fellow weeaboo. "I'd like to show you my anime collection then. You're gonna love it."

 

Clint gave him a wink. "That'll be great. In exchange, I'll give you some photobombing tips. Man, you and I are going to be in every picture while I'm here in Stern Bild."

 

Hearing the laughter from the two Heroes, Natasha could only roll her eyes. She then strode over to where a shy Karina was standing, extending a hand. "You must be Blue Rose. I've listened to all your songs on the way over here. You're very talented and, actually, very pretty in person."

 

Blushing, Karina shook the Black Widow's hand. "Please, Ms. Romanoff. Call me Karina. I'm really not that pretty, compared to you."

 

"Whoever said that to you is a liar, and I'm Nat or Tasha to you, okay? Don't worry, Karina. While I'm here, we girls should stick together. Speaking of girls, where's Pao-Lin?"

 

But Pao-Lin was already standing before Thor, her eyes twinkling in awe. Thor did not even have to guess who this pretty little girl was.

 

"You must be Pao-Lin," he greeted, getting down on one knee. Thor even took her hand and gave her fingertips a gallant kiss. "It is a great honor for me to meet you. You and I have something in common, it seems."

 

"Uhm…yes," Pao-Lin said, squirming in controlled delight. To demonstrate, she let tiny forks of lightning snake out from her hand and caress the Avenger's skin.

 

"Whoa!" Thor exclaimed, seeing those bright sparks. Even Mjolnir, slung at his hip, thrummed in response. "Are you sure you're not an Asgardian?"

 

"Nah, I'm pretty sure. I'm human through and through, except for the fact that I have the NEXT gene."

 

"I want you to tell me all about it then," Thor encouraged her.

 

It was Steve's turn to walk over to where Keith, Kotetsu and Barnaby were standing. "Mr. Goodman, Mr. Kaburagi, it's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh."

 

"No, the greater pleasure is ours, Capt. Rogers," Keith acknowledged with a shake of the Avenger's hand. "I'm hoping that we Heroes will learn a lot from you and your experiences."

 

"I don't really consider myself a good role model for heroes, but I'll help you in any way I can." Steve looked at Kotetsu. "I am so sorry about you losing your powers. Such a thing is unheard of outside of Stern Bild. It must have come as a devastating blow for you, considering how dedicated you are at being a Hero."

 

"I wouldn't lie to you that it did weigh heavily on me for awhile," Kotetsu said truthfully. "But, I got over it with time." He laid a hand on his lover's shoulder. "I have Barnaby to thank for that. Even when I became…normal, he always stood by me."

 

"We're partners," Barnaby confirmed. "Always have been, always will be."

 

"I'm happy to hear that. Despite all the troubles that we Avengers have had over the years, I like to think that we're kinda like a family as well." Steve then confessed, "I will admit, though, that I am glad that you are all here. I won't lie to you. If what we suspect is true, we're going to need your help. This won't be an easy mission."

 

"After the fiasco with Jake Martinez and Albert Maverick and our current battles with Ouroboros," Keith began solemnly, "we already know that we have to be prepared for the worst."

 

"Believe me, you haven't seen the worst," was all Steve could say cryptically.

 

Yuri clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's all head back to the Justice Tower. We can discuss everything in private there."

 

##########

 

An hour and a half later, the Avengers and the Heroes were assembled in the Justice Tower meeting room, watching a video file of the infamous Siege that SHIELD had compiled.

 

Noting how stiff Kotetsu sat in his chair beside him, Barnaby leaned over and whispered, "Are you all right, Kotetsu? You're looking rather pale."

 

Kotetsu gave his lover a reassuring smile. "No, I'm okay."

 

But, inside, he was shocked to the core of his being as he watched The Sentry literally rip poor Ares in half. He could not believe that this terrible being was the quiet, unassuming man whom he knew as Bob Reynolds. It took tremendous control on his part not to jump out of his chair and take the next train to Oriental Town. He was absolutely terrified that he had entrusted his own daughter into Bob's care. And then, there was Loki as well. Kotetsu was now certain that the being who had tried to molest the Asgardian was The Sentry. Already, his mind was whirling on what he was supposed to do.

 

Mercifully, the video ended, sparing Kotetsu of any more horrific images. But, as the lights were turned on, he could see that all the superheroes seated at the table were obviously shaken. It was all too apparent to him that even the Avengers had not fully recovered from the carnage.

 

It was Yuri who broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, this man…The Sentry…this is who we're going to be dealing with. And you're telling us that he could possibly be in Stern Bild right now?"

 

"We have yet to confirm it, that's why we're here," Steve answered, taking on the leader capacity for the Avengers. "The only thing we have to go on is Dr. Foster's data that a human-like figure was thrown off from the sun and the coordinates showed that it may have crashed here in the city."

 

"Seeing just how hungry for scoops our press here is, I'm surprised that there are no news of anything crashing here," Nathan put in. "I mean, if it is really The Sentry, he could've devastated the whole of Stern Bild."

 

"Nathan's right," Antonio agreed with his fellow Hero. "With that kind of power, I doubt if Stern Bild would still be standing right now."

 

"Actually, we don't even want to think of him as The Sentry," Tony interjected. "Bob Reynolds is a severe case of Dissociative Personality Disorder. Right now, we tend to call him more by his alter ego, The Void."

 

Bruce then continued. "Bob's psychiatric history makes for very complicated reading. Even I can't make heads or tails of it myself sometimes. And I actually consider him a good friend."

 

"Didn't he get any psychiatric help?" Keith inquired, truly intrigued.

 

"The Avengers have superheroes who are also psychologists and psychiatrists in their roster," Natasha revealed. "But I'm afraid they weren't of much help."

 

"Between his existing mental problems and Mastermind's manipulating his mind under the orders of Reynolds' archenemy The General, we should have seen that Bob was a lost cause," Clint remarked in reflection. "We should've done what he said. Kept him locked up in The Raft."

 

"Isn't that rather harsh?" Karina asked. "Call me naïve for saying so, but I don't think it was necessary to lock him up. The fact that he wanted you to lock him up in a cell is too obvious a cry for help to me."

 

Pao-Lin nodded in approval. "I have to agree with Blue Rose." She looked at Thor. "Sorry, but I can't get the image of Mr. Reynolds begging you to kill him out of my head. Something should've been done."

 

"I have thought about what happened that day many times," Thor confessed. "But, the anger always overwhelms me. He destroyed my home." He added with painful softness. "He killed my brother."

 

"I understand your pain, Thor," Barnaby reassured him. "I was exactly the same after my parents were murdered."

 

It was Tony who reluctantly admitted, "I hate to say this but we are also partly to blame for Bob's deterioration. We had need of his awesome power. Bob couldn't make his own decisions so we manipulated him to do what we wanted. Norman Osborn did the same, but it was much worse. Norman had been telling Bob that The Void did not exist. In the end, however, it was he who caused The Void to take full control when he had Bullseye murder Bob's wife Lindy."

 

"From what I've seen and heard so far, I think you've all made terrible mistakes in your dealings with Bob Reynolds," Kotetsu mused thoughtfully. "No wonder the man is so traumatized."

 

"What would you have had us do then?" Tony demanded.

 

Kotetsu looked the Avenger straight in the eyes. "I definitely would not have manipulated him into doing something that he clearly was reluctant to do. You stripped him of his choice to do good or evil. You wrested away that moral dilemma from him, made him morally impotent."

 

"You would want him to become evil, with that kind of power he wields?" Thor asked in shock.

 

"But at least it is _his_ decision! Tell me honestly, Thor. Your brother Loki. I know for a fact that he is listed as a top level villain in SHIELD's files. But, can you tell me for certain that he was truly evil? Had he not been a good brother to you or a dedicated citizen of Asgard even for a few instances? Yes, you will probably argue with me that it was Loki who machinated the Seige by manipulating Norman Osborn, but did he not repent in the end? Did he not sacrifice himself to save you all, you in particular?"

 

Everyone fell silent at this point, unable to offer a rebuttal to the former Hero's arguments. Even Kotetsu could not believe that he had just defended the man whom he earlier feared might hurt his daughter.

 

"For an ex-Hero, you certainly have a lot to say, Mr. Kaburagi," Yuri commented sarcastically.

 

"I believe you know me well enough by now that I tend to speak my mind, Judge," Kotetsu reminded the younger man, just as strongly. "But if that is not allowed here, then I shall take myself and my opinions out of here."

 

"Please don't go, Mr. Kaburagi," Thor begged the mortal. "Your words, as painful as they may be, are most welcome here."

 

"Yeah, it's not every day that you get your shortcomings thrust in your face, but what the hell! It's a great wake-up call nonetheless," Tony said in agreement.

 

"I think, for now, we should concentrate on finding who it was that was ejected from the sun," Barnaby put in. "It could be wishful thinking on my part, but it may not be Bob Reynolds at all. Still, we should come up with a contingency plan in the event that it does turn out to be The Void."

 

"I agree with Barnaby," Steve put in in finality. "Let's not dwell too much on the 'What ifs' of the future. Let's just focus on investigating that crash and locate whatever or whoever it was that caused it."

 

"I'm fine with that," Clint agreed with the decision made, stretching his arms up above his head. "Maybe we can get a little sightseeing done too."

 

"Yeah," Natasha said smiling, realizing that her favorite partner was trying to steer the discussion to something less stressful to all. "I intend to go out shopping with Karina and Pao-Lin."

 

"Let's not forget that we're still on a mission, guys," Steve pointed reminded them.

 

"But it doesn't mean that we can't get a little fun in, right, Ivan?" Clint exchanged high fives with Ivan. Steve could only sigh, wondering if Hawkeye was going to be a good role model for the impressionable young Hero.

 

"Right now, I'm starved," Bruce said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Know of any great places to eat around here?"

 

"I know the perfect place!" Barnaby declared, beaming proudly. "Kotetsu, in fact, owns this delightful little café on the Bronze Stage. His garcon is also an excellent chef and patissier."

 

Kotetsu almost choked, realizing that his partner was talking about him and Apollon Café. Scratching his head sheepishly, he began, "Barnaby has a tendency to exaggerate. It's just a humble café serving simple dishes. I'm pretty sure that you would prefer something classier."

 

"What are you talking about?" Karina asked, her eyes flashing in irritation. "Your place is always packed with customers."

 

"Don't you dare say that Locke's cooking is bad or I'll shock you right in that chair," Pao-Lin added warningly.

 

"Locke?" Thor queried with a raise of his golden eyebrows.

 

"Kotetsu's garcon," Antonio said, his stomach emitting a low growl. "Great guy! Man, I just can't get enough of his rib eye steak!" He emphasized this by rubbing his belly.

 

If glares could kill, poor Antonio would probably have disintegrated at the bad looks that his best friend was throwing his way.

 

"It's settled then." Steve gave the arm rests of his chair a pat as he stood up. "Lead the way, Kotetsu."

 

Kotetsu was at a total loss on what to do. "I actually closed the café to be able to attend this meeting. But…if you insist…"

 

He was almost blown out of his seat by the unanimous reply of "WE INSIST!"

 

Kotetsu jumped up and headed straight for the door. "I'll go ahead and open the café then. Barnaby will be happy to take you there." Without saying another word, he ran outside, pulling out his cellphone and frantically dialing the number.

 

It took only one ring and Loki was already on the other end. "Apollon Café. This is Locke Serrure speaking. How may I help you?"

 

"Loki! It's me!" Kotetsu hissed, covering both his mouth and the phone with his hand as he dashed into the elevator.

 

"Oh, hi, Kotetsu! So how did the meeting with my dear brother and his fellow Avengers go?"

 

"You'll probably hear about it yourself! They're on their way to the café right now!"

 

"WHAT? Please don't tell me you recommended that they eat here!"

 

"Are you crazy? And risk a possible confrontation between you and your brother? It was Barnaby who invited them over."

 

There was silence on the other end. For a while, Kotetsu thought that Loki had already made his escape.

 

"Is it too late for me to request for a day off?" Loki, at last, asked hopefully.

 

"You know I can't cook as well as you do! I just learned to bake a strawberry cake from you!"

 

Loki breathed out a heavy sigh. Grumbling, he acquiesced, "Oh, all right! Just get over here fast. I'll…I'll think of something. I hope…"

 

"I'm so sorry about this, Loki."

 

"It was inevitable, but I didn't think it would be so soon after they have arrived."

 

"I'm sure things will be okay. Anyway, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

 

"No, I have a faster way."

 

"Loki, you're not thinking—"

 

There was a sharp snap of fingers.

 

When the elevator doors opened at the lobby, there was no one inside.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heartfully dedicate this chapter to Itokufox who made the delightful fanart that accompanies this particular part of "Rising Sun". I've never been so happy to see my two favorite OTPs in one art. Itokufox, thank you so very much! You have no idea just how happy you have made me with this lovely art!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Please do check out more of Itokufox's lovely fanarts at http://itokufox.tumblr.com/ and http://itokufox.weebly.com/!

**RISING SUN**

**Copyright September 28, 2012 by Rory**

**Chapter 5**

 

Loki was putting the finishing touches on the third batch of French fruit tarts he was making when he happened to glance over his shoulder at Kotetsu, who was peering down his trousers.

 

His dark eyebrows knitting together in an exasperated frown, he exclaimed, "Will you stop checking yourself, Kotetsu? I swear you're not missing any body parts when I teleported you. You will still make Barnaby very happy in bed, I assure you."

 

Kotetsu pouted and tightened his belt. "You could've given me a small warning at least that you were going to do that. And as for your comment…" He turned beet red as he mumbled, "I've been pretty much satisfying Bunny-chan in other ways."

 

"Yes, I'm damned sure you have," Loki remarked as he deftly squeezed apricot cream on top of the tarts and then proceeded to put strawberries and blueberries. "You seem to be that type."

 

"And what 'type' is that exactly?" Kotetsu inquired dryly.

 

"You know? The type who prefers to be at the bottom. I believe you have a term for it in your native Japan. Ooki, right?"

 

The ex-Hero turned even redder. "It's uke, not ooki! And, I do top Bunny from time to time. But you're definitely the one who's the uke-type. For all your bluster of wanting to conquer Midgard and all that crap, you're the one who wants to be conquered the most."

 

Hearing that comment, Loki's hand tightened around the icing bag so that the cream spilled copiously onto three tarts. "Now, where pray tell did you get an idea like that?" Seeing what he just did, he groaned, "Look what you made me do!" With a wave of his hand, he let the spoiled tarts vanish into thin air.

 

"Oh, come on, Loki! You don't fool me one second! Do you think I don't hear you mumbling your brother's name at night while you sleep? And quite passionately, I might add. Not that there's anything wrong about it. After all, you are adopted."

 

"After all the things I've done, do you think it would be that easy? I thought I would be having a fresh start when I became a child again. Things were going well for me back in Asgard." Loki slammed his fists on the tabletop, the loud noise causing Kotetsu to nearly jump. "Damn it! Why did this have to happen to me? What would Thor say when he sees me like this again—that evil brother of his that caused Asgard to fall?"

 

Kotetsu reached out, placed his arm around the god's shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. "You've made up for that by sacrificing your own life. I've seen the footage, Loki. I've witnessed what you've done. And I've also seen the anguish on Thor's face when he thinks that he had lost you. You yourself told me how much Thor loved you when you were reborn and he found you as a child in Paris. What makes you think he won't love you now that you're grown up again? For what it's worth, I am sorry that I didn't do anything to stop the Avengers from coming here. I should've given them a better excuse."

 

"No, Kotetsu, you shouldn't blame yourself. It was bound to happen. I'll have to face them all again sooner or later. Still, I wish it wouldn't be today." Loki reluctantly admitted, "I put a spell on the café. It's nothing sinister. I just thought I'd conceal my presence. I did place wards on the kitchen though. No Avenger should be able to enter the kitchen."

 

"Wouldn't it have been more convenient to hang a 'Kitchen Staff Only' sign on the door?"

 

"You don't know my brother like I do. I used to make sweet things for him all the time with my mother back on Asgard and he always barges into the Royal Kitchen to steal a tart or a cupcake."

 

Suddenly, there was the ring of the bell at the front door, followed by Barnaby's call of "Kotetsu, we're here!"

 

"Oh shit!" Loki breathed out as his knees nearly buckled under him from nervousness.

 

"Coming!" Kotetsu answered his lover. To a very nervous Loki, he said, "Just stay here. I promise I'll keep them out of the kitchen."

 

As Kotetsu hurried outside with menu in hand, Loki took several deep calming breaths before hardening up in preparation for the unsavory task of cooking fine meals for his brother and his comrades.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony Stark was grinning from ear to ear as he pierced a bit of his steak with a fork. "Kotetsu, this ribeye is fantastic," he declared, raising two thumbs. "My compliments to the chef!"

 

"I do agree with you," Steve said, who was also munching hungrily on his own Delmonico steak. "I never tasted anything this good in my entire life. Why, you should consider opening a franchise."

 

"Your praise is much appreciated, Tony, Steve," Kotetsu said as he went around the table to refill everyone's glasses with iced tea. "But, I'm afraid my meager talents are incomparable to Locke's. If he were here, you'd be absolutely floored by his cooking."

 

"Why? Didn't Locke cook this?" Nathan inquired, pointing to his favorite Andouille and Potatoes crepes. "It sure tastes like Locke's cooking to me."

 

"You are amazing, Kotetsu," Ivan gushed at the former Hero. "I can't believe you managed to cook this much food in such a short amount of time."

 

"Uh…er…I had some ingredients already stocked up in the kitchen," Kotetsu explained. "I only had to whip them all together."

 

"Locke's been teaching Kotetsu how to cook and bake," Barnaby said, beaming at his partner. "Now, maybe I can enjoy something else other than his fried rice."

 

"Hey!" Kotetsu glowered at his lover. "Do you have problems with my fried rice?"

 

"I don't mind a plate of great fried rice myself," Clint put in, as he sliced his Fillet Mignon into bits. "Add some wanton balls and I'll be one happy man."

 

"Kotetsu puts mayonnaise in his fried rice," Pao-Lin explained, slurping up a strand of her Angel Hair Shrimp Pasta.

 

"Mayonnaise?" Natasha's eyebrows lifted at that. "I must admit that I love to put mayonnaise in my scrambled eggs. But fried rice?"

 

Antonio laughed as he straightened up, rubbing his stomach contentedly after consuming his own ribeye steak. "Kotetsu is addicted to mayonnaise."

 

"You know, given the ingredients in mayonnaise, it can make for an excellent flavor enhancer in just about any food if you know how much to put in," Bruce remarked emphatically with his fork.

 

"I like mayonnaise myself, especially on burgers and hotdogs," Keith chimed in, squeezing more mayo on top of his second footlong Sonoran hotdog.

 

Karina paused from taking another bite of her favorite Pasta Primavera when she noticed Thor picking at his Veal Steak a la Norge. "Is something wrong with your food, Thor?"

 

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. It's great actually," Thor exclaimed with a shake of his head, when Kotetsu's concerned amber eyes focused on him. To demonstrate, he put another bite of the steak inside his mouth and started to chew, only to slow down as he tasted the bit on his tongue. "But, there's something about it that seems…wrong and familiar at the same time."

 

"Yo, Point Break!" Tony glared at the God of Thunder. "You're insulting our host."

 

"Kotetsu, I am so sorry and, truly, I mean no offense," Thor began, waving a placating hand. "But there really is something off…and I just can't put my finger on it."

 

"Maybe I put an herb or a spice that doesn't agree with you. Let me see."

 

While Kotetsu began rattling off the list of ingredients that he could remember from Loki's recipe, he did not notice Pao-Lin excuse herself to go to the Ladies Room. Because the kitchen was not warded against the Heroes, Pao-Lin managed to sneak a peek through the window and saw Loki laboring away inside.

 

Going inside, the diminutive Hero greeted the on-edge god, "Locke, what're you doing here? Kotetsu said that it's your day-off. Don't tell me that you've been hiding in here all this time."

 

Loki almost dropped the plate of tarts he was carrying at that greeting. "Oh, hello, Pao-Lin. Well, I certainly couldn't leave Kotetsu all alone. And the reason as to why I'm hiding…I…uhm…I don't really want to hang around with such illustrious guests. My place is here and I'm happy this way. It's enough that I cook and bake the dishes that our guests will enjoy. Please don't tell anyone I'm here."

 

Pao-Lin's lips pursed in an offended pout. "Thor wasn't very happy with the veal though."

 

Loki paused at that remark. Putting the tarts back on top of the table, he asked, "Why? What did Thor…say…about my Veal Steak a la Norge."

 

"He said that there's something wrong with it. He just couldn't figure out what," Pao-Lin squealed, not noticing the dark aura that was now surrounding the god.

 

Gritting his teeth at the thought that his beloved brother was insulting the dish that he had prepared especially for him, Loki took the glass of creamy avocado shake and waved his fingers on top of it. He then handed it to Pao-Lin.

 

"Here, Pao-Lin," Loki practically pressed the cold, frothy glass into the Hero's tiny hands. "Why don't you bring that to Thor? Tell him that it's compliments of the chef." He growled the word 'chef' menacingly.

 

Pao-Lin looked hungrily at the shake in her hand. "I'll have one of these, right?"

 

"Oh, I'll give you something much better than that, my dear."

 

"Okay!" she chirped as she went out of the kitchen and headed straight for Thor. Unable to contain his curiosity, Loki opened the kitchen door a crack, letting one smoldering green eye peer through.

 

"Hey, Thor! This is for you!" Pao-Lin said, placing the glass in front of the Asgardian. "Compliments of the chef."

 

"Why, thank you, Pao-Lin," Thor declared, pressing the straw to his lips. "Now, this looks delicious."

 

"Wait a minute," Steve remarked, gesturing to Kotetsu with his hand. "But isn't the chef here with us?"

 

Kotetsu nearly tripped over his words. "I…er…I prepared that earlier. I was keeping it cold in the refrigerator and…"

 

As soon as Thor took a sip of the shake, however, he could not stop himself from grimacing. "Something's off with this as well."

 

That remark, not to mention that disgusted facial expression, proved to be the last straw for Loki.

 

Because his back was to the kitchen, Thor never noticed the furious figure that was stalking toward him with a large rolling pin slapping menacingly in the palm of his other hand. The others at the table, however, saw who was coming up behind the God of Thunder. Although the Heroes were all smiles at the man whom they thought was Kotetsu's assistant, the Avengers have turned visibly pale, recognizing their archnemesis instantly.

 

"Tell me, Thor," Loki began slowly, his voice oozing with fury and malice. "What exactly is wrong with my cooking?"

 

Thor shot out of his chair instantly at that familiar voice and whirled around to behold his brother as he last remembered him when his handsome face was not yet contorted by envy and malevolence. "LOKI!"

 

Loki realized his mistake then as all color drained from his face. Panicking, he brought the heavy rolling pin down on top of Thor's head and fled straight into the kitchen.

 

"LOKI! COME BACK HERE!"

 

In his haste to go after his brother, Mjolnir came loose from its strap at Thor's hip. Kotetsu grabbed the hammer before it could fall on the floor.

 

"Watch it, will you?" Kotetsu cried. "You're going to break my tiles!"

 

Barnaby could not help but feel angry. "Kotetsu, Locke is the villain Loki? And you didn't think to tell me?"

 

"Loki needed help. I'm not about to turn my back on anyone who needs help, even if he is a bad guy."

 

"That 'bad guy' destroyed an entire realm!"

 

"Something which he is truly sorry for! And I don't see why he should continue apologizing for it!"

 

All of the Avengers' eyes were now turned to Kotetsu who was waving Mjolnir in his hand as he argued with his lover. Except for Steve, none of them were able to lift Thor's mighty hammer. Sure enough as Kotetsu handed Mjolnir over to Antonio, the poor Hero found himself bending forward at the hammer's great weight as it crashed and broke four ornate tiles.

 

"LOKI!"

 

Before Thor could enter the kitchen, he slammed face first into an invisible barrier. At that same moment, Loki's potion did its work. Thor turned into a tiny frog, dressed in his familiar red cloak and winged helmet regalia, slipping slowly down the barrier, leaving a line of slime.

 

Still managing to get a hold of himself, Thor—now an irate amphibian—proceeded to pound his fists on the barrier, shrieking in a comically high voice, "LOKI! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!"

 

"FROGS ARE NOT ALLOWED INSIDE MY KITCHEN!" Loki yelled back. "GO BACK TO THAT BLOODY POND FROM WHENCE YOU CAME AND EAT FLIES!"

 

Unmindful of how ridiculous he looked, Thor jumped on top of the flower box and gestured angrily at the kitchen. "Do you see how difficult he is?"

 

Kotetsu groaned. "Let me convince Loki to come out, okay? But I want your word that you will not arrest him or anything. He's been through a terrible ordeal and I don't want him traumatized any further."

 

"He's the God of Mischief! Nothing can traumatize him!" Barnaby declared in infuriation.

 

"Shut up, Bunny!

 

"Stop calling me 'Bunny'!"

 

Kotetsu hurried into the kitchen where Loki was fuming, pacing back and forth so that his feet were burning holes in the floor.

 

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu," Loki said bluntly. "I just couldn't stop myself. Oh, that muscle-brained oaf!" He kicked at the solid steel oven, only to wince in pain.

 

"Well, I'm not too happy with Bunny myself," Kotetsu could not help agreeing with the angry god.

 

"Uh, Kotetsu, Loki? May I please talk with you for a moment?" It was Steve.

 

"Loki?" Kotetsu asked in permission.

 

With a groan of surrender, Loki waved his hand and let Steve Rogers and an amused Tony Stark inside.

 

"Nice to see you again, Reindeer Games," Tony greeted the sulking god.

 

"I wish I could say the same about you," Loki replied warily in turn.

 

"Kotetsu said earlier that you're in some sort of trouble," Steve began. "While we still don't trust you, after all, you instigated the Siege which led to Asgard's collapse in Broxton, we cannot deny that you helped us at the last moment, given us strength so that we can fight The Sentry, and at the cost of your own life. Thor told us that you have been reborn and that you were a child. But now, we see you as an adult. Not as the god we have known but someone else. I would like to believe that you still retain the same…admiration…that you have for your brother when you were in your child form."

 

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about that actually. Thor just insulted my cooking!"

 

"And I'm sure he didn't mean to do that."

 

"Yeah," Tony put in. "While he did say that your dish tasted wrong, he also said that it was familiar to him. You know how your brother is with words. I'm very sure that he just couldn't place where and when he had eaten that same dish. If you've given him a little more time and not bashed his brains in with a rolling pin, not to mention turned him into that icky slimy Frog Thor, I'm certain he would've come to realize that it was you who made that dish. And you made it especially for him, am I right?"

 

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and admitted grudgingly, "Yes, I did."

 

"Listen, I know that we have a lot to talk about, but for now, let's just mend the rift between you and your brother and between Kotetsu and Barnaby," Steve suggested. "I know for a fact that Kotetsu is an outstanding gentleman, considering that he was able to lift Thor's hammer."

 

"You lifted Mjolnir?" Loki gaped at Kotetsu in shock and astonishment.

 

Kotetsu shrugged sheepishly. "I sorta did. I didn't want it to break the tiles. But that fool Antonio sent it crashing down on the floor anyway."

 

"That's because Antonio is not worthy to wield Mjolnir," Tony pointed out. "There are only three people outside of Thor's immediate family who have been able to lift the hammer, namely Thor's friend Beta Ray Bill, Captain America…" He waved a hand to Steve. "…And Eric Masterson aka Thunderstrike. You, my dear Kotetsu, are now the fourth person who is capable of wielding Mjolnir."

 

"But it still broke my tiles though," Kotetsu murmured, uncomfortable with the awe of the men around him.

 

"Don't worry about your tiles. We'll put it on SHIELD's tab."

 

Karina popped her head inside the kitchen. "Are you guys okay in here? Thor just turned back into a man again. And about time too." She shuddered. "I hate frogs, even if it's Thor."

 

"Yeah, we'll be right out!" Tony reassured the teen, who promptly withdrew to go back to the others.

 

"Anyway," Steve continued, "why don't the two of you prepare something special for Thor and Barnaby? No more tricks this time, Loki. Just…try to get along."

 

Kotetsu looked questioningly at the god who was tapping the leg of the table with the toe of his shoe.

 

"I think I could manage that," Loki mumbled, although his words showed that he was not at all convinced that he could 'get along' with his beloved, but infuriating big brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Why are we sitting way over here?" Natasha inquired as they sat huddled at two small tables.

 

All eyes were focused on the corner table where Thor and Barnaby were sitting in sullen silence, their arms crossed over their chests.

 

"We don't want to get our resident green rage monster caught in the crossfire," Tony said pointedly.

 

"And why am I now dragged into what is obviously a misunderstanding between siblings and lovers?" Bruce inquired with a raise of one brow.

 

"Oh come on!" Clint declared. "You're still calling Thor and Loki 'siblings'. Can't you feel the bromance emanating from those two?"

 

"Oooh, don't you just love bromance?" Nathan draped himself all over his chagrined former classmate.

 

"Actually, it reeks of bromance," Karina pinched her nose in distaste.

 

"Ssssh!" Keith hushed them, unable to hide his curiosity and excitement. "Here come Kotetsu and Loki now."

 

Everyone could barely stifle their groans at the sight of the stiff smiles on the faces of the two men who emerged from the kitchen, bearing trays raised high.

 

It was Kotetsu who served Barnaby first. "Fresh strawberry with cream cheese cake. Loki taught me how to make it. I hope you like it, Barnaby."

 

Barnaby's eyes widened briefly, hearing his full name for a change. He dipped his fork into the cake and took a small bit of it, putting it inside his mouth and tasting it. Barnaby could not stop himself from beaming brightly at the sweet and tart taste that tickled his taste buds.

 

"It's delicious, Kotetsu," Barnaby said sincerely, as he proceeded to eat some more.

 

It was Loki's turn to serve his petulant brother. Carefully, he set the plate before Thor, muttering, "Kotetsu's Special Fried Rice."

 

"And what is this?" Thor began curiously, staring at the strange dish that was being placed in front of him. Although he did not mean anything bad by his query, Loki, unfortunately, took it the wrong way.

 

There was a very dark green aura surrounding the God of Mischief as he hissed, "Just eat it, you dolt. Or else, I have an extra special avocado shake in the kitchen that can turn you into Frog Thor… _permanently_."

 

Chastened, Thor mumbled, "I did not mean to offend you." He then picked up his spoon and shoveled a large amount of the fried rice into his mouth. Loki just held on to his tray, waiting for his brother to finish chewing. To his relief, Thor grinned at him broadly—that same wide smile that always spoke clearly of how much he loved something (or someone)—and pumped his fist approvingly. "I LOVE IT, Brother! ANOTHER!"

 

"Glutton!" Loki could not help but blush hotly. "Finish that plate first. Oh, and here's the mayonnaise." He handed him the canister. "You'll like it with more mayo."

 

At that point, Clint could not resist chirping in again, "What did I tell you, guys? BROOOOMANCE!!"

 

Deeply embarrassed, Kotetsu and Loki exclaimed in unison, "SHUT UP, CLINT!" which only caused laughter to erupt from Heroes and Avengers alike.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 

 


End file.
